Abigail Sciuto, RN
by bbfan
Summary: Abby helps out. Some Abby/Gibbs. Fourth in the 'Four Months' series, following Questions, Answers, and Apologies, Boys' Night In, and Hookup.


DISCLAIMER: _NCIS_ and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. This story was written for entertainment purposes. No money involved what so ever. No copyright infringement is intended.  
TITLE: Abigail Sciuto, RN  
AUTHOR: bbfan  
SUMMARY: Abby helps out. Some Gabby.  
CATEGORY: Humor/Angst  
SPOILERS: _Rule 51, Spider and the Fly  
_CHARACTERS/PAIRING: Jackson Gibbs, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Abby, Ducky; Gibbs/Abby  
RATING: K+  
WARNINGS: Language  
AUTHORS NOTES: A huge thank you to AngelQueen for the beta! I can't help myself… Gabby always creeps in. This is the fourth story of my _Four Months _series, taking place while Jackson was staying at Gibbs' place during the Reynosa crisis. The stories should be read in the following order: _Questions, Answers, and Apologies_, then _Boys' Night In,_ _Hookup_, and then this one. Just click on my author's name. Enjoy and please, FEEDBACK is much appreciated. Inspires me to write!

* * *

Jackson woke up, startled, wondering where he was. As his eyes focused he recognized the spare room of his son's house and he felt himself relax somewhat. Lifting his head slightly, a movement he regretted immediately, he saw Leroy sleeping in the chair next to his bed. The pain and pressure behind his eyes was much worse and he was so hot, he couldn't stand the cover that surrounded his body.

"Leroy?" he choked out, his throat burning terribly.

Leroy woke instantly, quickly got up out of the chair and reached over, turning on the bedside lamp. Leaning over him, Jack felt his son put his hand on his forehead, checking for fever.

"Geez, Dad, you're burning up," Leroy said, his voice filled with concern. He quickly removed the cover off of his father.

Jack watched as Leroy grabbed the thermometer off the bedside table, giving it a quick shake and then reaching out, offering it to him. He turned his head from the offending object. "Need a drink, son."

"I'll get you some water, but we need to take your temperature first."

Sighing, Jack knew he was right. Cold liquid could give a false reading. Opening his mouth, Leroy placed the thermometer under his tongue. He pursed his dry lips around it and then nodded towards the empty glass.

Leroy must have understood. He grabbed the glass from the bedside table and started for the door. "Be right back," he said over his shoulder and then was gone.

* * *

This was by no means his first rodeo. Gibbs knew what to do when someone was sick. When she was very little, Kelly had been sick quite a lot, more so than most kids. It finally got so bad that the doctors broke down and decided that her tonsils needed to be removed. It wasn't something done lightly, but by the time she was five, it was clear that the organs were doing her more harm than good. Being sick six times in a single year said as much.

With all that Kelly had gone through back then, Gibbs had learned how to handle things, and he was glad that he hadn't forgotten. His dad, despite his protestations to Gibbs' team about how he never got sick, wasn't in good shape right now.

Gibbs walked into the kitchen and went straight to the refrigerator. Reaching into the freezer, he grabbed an ice cube. Putting it into the glass, he then filled it with cold water from the tap. Making his way back upstairs, he slipped into the guest room just in time to see his father removing the thermometer from his mouth.

Gibbs made it in time to grab the thermometer out of his hand, knowing his father probably could read what it said without his glasses. Putting the glass of water on the table he leaned over and held the thermometer under the bedside lamp. It read 102.4 degrees.

'_Damn…'_

"You've got a high fever, Dad," he said, trying to keep the concern out of his voice. He didn't want his father to sense the anxiety he felt.

"Ya think?" Jack grumbled.

Gibbs didn't say anything. He helped his father sit up and then handed him some Tylenol and the glass of water. "Sip it," he warned.

"I know, Leroy. I haven't forgot what ole' Doc Sprouse told me when you were a boy," Jack said after he took the pills. "Drinking cold water too fast with a fever can make you throw up."

Gibbs nodded. "Just don't tell my team I was sick."

Jack smiled, remembering the conversation he had with them. "Our secret," he said, handing him the glass.

Gibbs didn't take it. "You need to drink all of it, Dad. I'm sure your dehydrated," sitting back down in his chair. He looked at the clock on the table and noticed that Ducky would be there in about four hours.

Sighing, Jack sipped on the water until it was gone. He reached over and put the empty glass down on the table and then stretched out in the bed. "Good night, son."

"Goodnight, Dad. If you need anything, wake me," Gibbs said.

"Hmmph," was the response he got from the old man.

Gibbs smirked, leaned back his head and slipped back into a light sleep.

* * *

Hearing the murmur of soft, recognizable voices, Gibbs stirred from his sleep, but didn't open his weary eyes.

"Nurse Sciuto, have our exhausted leader give me a call when he awakens," Ducky whispered.

'_Nurse Sciuto? What the hell?'_

"I will, Dr. Mallard," Abby answered in an equally low voice.

'_Dr. Mallard? Since when did she start calling him that?'_

Gibbs was surprised to hear her voice. He knew Ducky was coming early this morning, but didn't recall Abby saying she'd be there. He carefully opened his eyes slightly, squinting just enough to see Ducky leave the room and for her to come into focus. What he saw made his heart pound widely.

'_My God!'_

There she stood, her back to him, bending over his father, dressed in the most provocative nurse's uniform he'd ever laid eyes on. His gaze traveled up her long, shapely legs that were encased in sheer, white stockings until they disappeared under the shortest uniform dress he'd seen. If she bent over any further, she would reveal much more than she should.

With much relief to him, she straightened up and started to turn toward him. He closed his eyes quickly, feigning sleep.

"Do you do this often, my dear?" Jack asked in a gravelly voice. Although he sounded terrible, Gibbs could still here the old man's delight.

"No, not really. I helped out Tony when he had the plague and as you are aware from our conversation yesterday, your son _never _gets sick," she said, still keeping her voice barely above a whisper.

"So, where did that wonderful outfit come from? Jack asked.

'_Ah, geez, Dad…'_

"Well, this was suppose to be my Halloween costume this past year, but Director Vance banned costumes at work," Abby answered. Gibbs could hear the disappointment in her voice. Abby loved Halloween.

'_Thank you, Leon!' _Gibbs knew that if Abby had worn _that_ to work, no one would have gotten _anything_ done, and he wasn't just talking about McGee and DiNozzo.

"Well I think you look very nice, Nurse Sciuto," Jack said, the amusement back in full force.

'_For crying out loud…'_

"Why thank you, Jack. Would you like some coffee and breakfast?" Abby asked, quietly, and then added. "I'll make him some as well."

"Coffee, yes, breakfast… something light and I think he'd appreciate it. Thank you, my dear, for everything," Jack said, sincerely.

Abby rewarded him with the most beautiful smile. "You're welcome. Be back in a jiffy."

The silence was almost deafening, but not for long. "It's safe, Leroy, she's gone," Jack said with a little chuckle.

'_Ah crap… busted.'_

Gibbs opened his eyes and stared at his father's grinning face. He felt his face flush and he couldn't stop the smile that followed. Abby had a way about her that did that to a person. You just couldn't help but smile.

"She's something," Jack said.

"You have no idea," Gibbs countered and immediately regretted that he did. The questionable smirk his father shot back was undeniable.

"Oh, I think I have some idea, son," Jack laughed.

"Dad…" Gibbs groaned out a warning.

His father was either going deaf, or just didn't understand that he didn't want to talk about Abby _in that way._

"Don't think I didn't see how you were looking at her, Leroy," Jack said, his voice laced with amusement.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Do you think we can _not _talk about this?" He'd had enough of this banter. It was going somewhere it shouldn't fast, and he certainty didn't want to _share_ any more of his personal feelings he had for Abby with his _dad_, of all people. Hell, he wasn't totally sure himself what those feelings were himself. He had an idea, but now wasn't the time to be thinking about it. Changing the subject seemed the best and safest thing to do.

"What did Ducky say, Dad?"

Thankfully, his father recognized his need to move on. "I have a sinus infection. He wants you to call him," Jack answered and then started to cough.

Gibbs got up just as Abby walked into the room carrying two cups of steaming coffee.

"Gibbs! Don't get him upset! He needs to rest! What were you thinking?" she exclaimed, sitting the cups down on the dresser. She quickly walked past him and stood over her father looking all worried and concerned.

"Hey, I didn't…" he stopped. There was no use. He knew it was a losing battle. "Thanks for the coffee, Abbs," he said, grabbing a cup as he retreated from the room.

Gibbs heard her audible sigh and then her footsteps as she followed him into the hallway. "I'm sorry, Gibbs. I didn't mean to yell at you. Please don't be mad."

Gibbs turned towards her. He concentrated on her face. It was the only safe place to look.

"Not mad, Abby," he said and then continued before she could answer. "Don't you have to work today?"

"Since there is no other cases pending, I asked the Director for a couple of days off," she answered.

Gibbs smiled at her, but then became concerned when she started to shift nervously and her eyes slid from his. "Hey, you okay?"

"Um, do you mind if I stay here, tonight? I'll take care of Jack for you. I know you'll be tired by the time you get home. Sleeping in the chair last night couldn't have been ¾"

"Abby…" Gibbs cut her rambling monologue.

"Yeah?" she said, looking at him sheepishly.

"My bed. Clean linens in my closet. I'll take the couch," he said, taking a sip of his coffee, hiding his unsteady voice and then added, "Good coffee, Abbs."

Abby's smile lit up her face. She stepped into his personal space, careful not to spill his coffee and hugged him. "You're so sweet to say so, Gibbs."

His empty hand landed on her lower back, hugging her to him. He laid his lips on the side of her head, as he'd done countless times and whispered in her ear, "Thank you."

The sweet moment was broken when they heard his father call out from the guest room.

"Hey, when you two are done, could I get that cup of coffee that is suppose to be so good?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and then smiled down at Abby's blushing and equally smiling face. She winked at him, turned and walked into the room. There was no doubt in his mind that her feelings for him mimicked his own. With a renewed spring in his step he made his way to getting ready for a long day at work.

* * *

Abby finished making Gibbs' bed by smoothing down a wrinkle that had formed at the edge. As she reached over, something familiar caught her eye. Walking around the bed, she came to a small shelf that held the photo albums she'd given Gibbs for Christmas the previous year. One was still encased in it's original packaging, but the other had been opened and by the obvious thickness, it was full of pictures.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, she reached and grabbed the album. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she ran her hand over it, contemplating on whether she should look inside. She knew Gibbs was very secretive and protective of his past, but knowing all that she now knew, she was pretty sure he wouldn't mind.

Slowly, she opened the cover and what stared back at her took her breath away. It was Gibbs' and Shannon's wedding picture. Gibbs was dressed in his military dress uniform, looking so young, happy and handsome. Shannon was in the most beautiful white wedding gown Abby had ever seen. Her long, red hair was swirled up on her head, held there by a crown of baby's breath. A few tendrils framed her smiling face. She looked absolutely radiant.

A painful twinge pierced Abby's heart, knowing the outcome of their short life together. Tears began to form in her eyes and she started to have second thoughts about continuing, but her natural inquisitiveness spurred her on.

The next couple of pages were of their wedding reception. It was filled with friends and family that she didn't know. She did recognize some of the people, like a younger Jack and the lieutenant who later turned senator and then murderer, Patrick Kiley, and his wife, Lynn. Abby also saw Joann Fielding in one or two of the pictures, smiling and happy, and showing no signs of the terrible hardships that lay ahead of her.

Next came Kelly's baby announcement. She'd weighed in at seven pounds, one ounce and was nineteen inches long. She was born at 5:30am on… Abby's breath caught. Quickly doing the math in her head, she realized that Kelly's twenty-sixth birthday was next week.

Closing the book, a plan began to form in her head. Putting the unused album back on the shelf, she left the bedroom in a rush, carrying the full album. Tip-toeing quietly as she passed Jack's room, she then bounded down the stairs and went straight to her backpack that held her laptop, which she had set down by the door with her duffel bag when she had arrived.

Quickly, Abby grabbed her laptop and walked over to the scanner/printer. Hooking the laptop up to it, she began to put her plan to work. She hoped that Jack would stay asleep long enough for her to finish the task, and prayed that Gibbs would not be mad at the end result.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Again, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
